


A Good Place to Sit and Eat

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Meetings, M/M, Ramwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Ryan and Geoff meet to discuss working together for the first time. Ryan chooses a rather unconventional meeting spot. But then again, he was hired in a rather unconventional way.





	A Good Place to Sit and Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, transboyvagabond.tumblr.com. Minor editing has been done to fix grammar/spelling mistakes from the original post but the core text is the same.

The first time Geoff and Ryan meet, it was because he posted an ad on Craigslist looking for a sixth member to the crew (Tech guy needed. Competent with computers a must. Ability to shoot a gun preferred, but not required). Ryan felt like he fit the bill, so he contacted the person who posted the ad and arranged a meeting.

The name seemed innocuous enough. James Haywood. Nothing sinister or scary about a man named James. Geoff had Gavin do a background check. Perfectly clean record, straight-A student with two degrees, and a former job as about a million different but no less completely average things. He almost didn’t believe this guy was actually capable of anything.

The first time Geoff and Ryan met, it was at a Denny’s to the latter’s request. He’d offered to go someplace fancier for the meeting, but still, Ryan insisted on there (A perfect place to do business since the workers are paid too little to ask any questions. Also, I’ve been craving pancakes for about a week).

When the man walked through the door, Geoff just about jumped out of his skin. He knew that jacket and he knew that facepaint. James Haywood, the perfectly average man, was the Vagabond. Los Santos’ greatest menace was looking for work on Craigslist and was about to eat breakfast at a Denny’s.

The greeting wasn’t as terse as he expected, despite the other man immediately pulling a pistol from his pocket and setting it on the table. “Hey, you’re James, right?”

“Call me Ryan. Can we get to business after we eat? I’m fucking starving, last job wiped me right out.” Then softer, under his breath, “If I knew I was gonna be meeting with the hottest guy in the crew I would’ve cleaned up a bit.”

It didn’t take much convincing for Ryan to join Fake AH. He was already sold, he just wanted some concrete numbers on how much he’d be making and then he was in. And Geoff had been dying to get the Vagabond in the crew, forget about the tech guy part of it (though he did have experience with the field).

The first time Geoff and Ryan met was surprisingly easy, and all the times they met after that were even easier.


End file.
